mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Matilda/Galeria
Segunda Temporada Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Matilda bewildered S2E18.png Matilda S2E18.png Matilda Smiling S2E18.png Matilda full body shot S2E18.png Matilda happy S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Matilda Smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie, Cranky, and Matilda "I never told you about her" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "added up to Matilda" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie winks at Cranky Doodle with Matilda S02E18.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda with scrapbook S02E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss S2E18.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Pinkie Pie and Matilda "nopony calls him Doodle" S02E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png Happy together S2E18.png Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helps S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|Pinkie! Pinkie Pie's sorry S2E18.png Quarta Temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Quinta Temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Matilda opens scrapbook S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda at Manehattan S5E9.png Photo of Cranky and Matilda with their drinks S5E9.png Matilda putting glue on the page of the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pasting wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda pastes wedding invitation on scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda sees Cranky putting down a sack of fruits S5E9.png Cranky closes the door S5E9.png Matilda "Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow?" S5E9.png Cranky "they're just as excited for us to be married as I am" S5E9.png Cranky and Matilda rubbing on each other's faces S5E9.png Matilda "awfully silly" S5E9.png Matilda "they've got the wrong date" S5E9.png Matilda shocked S5E9.png Matilda "The invitations are wrong!" S5E9.png Matilda pointing at the wedding invitation on the scrapbook S5E9.png Cranky "But I got such a good deal on them" S5E9.png Matilda "Everypony in town got these!" S5E9.png Matilda "The princesses have even RSVP'd!" S5E9.png Cranky "I told you we should have eloped!" S5E9.png Matilda "Oh, dear" S5E9.png Matilda "The caterer" S5E9.png Matilda "the flowers" S5E9.png Matilda "the musicians!" S5E9.png Matilda "We've got to move it all to today!" S5E9.png Matilda runs S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Matilda watching the chaos S5E8.png Matilda in great distress S5E9.png Matilda "somepony's gotta help me!" S5E9.png Matilda looking around S5E9.png Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Matilda "so you'll do it?" S5E9.png Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png Rainbow thrown onto a house S5E9.png House destroyed S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Matilda "I hope Cranky remembers" S5E9.png Matilda in a great panic S5E9.png Matilda "I'll never get my mane done in time!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom tells Matilda to relax S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "we can handle anything!" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom "once did a pony's hair during the ceremony" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom look at Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I've just got to say" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet offers a hand to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shaking Stephen Magnet's hand S5E9.png Stephen Magnet introduces himself S5E9.png Stephen Magnet is "Cranky's best beast!" S5E9.png Matilda "you're Stephen Magnet?" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "surely he must have told you about the time" S5E9.png Matilda still incredulous S5E9.png Stephen Magnet talking with Matilda S5E9.png Stephen Magnet winks at Matilda S5E9.png Matilda "I assumed you were a pony" S5E9.png Matilda "no idea you had such adventures together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing in Matilda's face S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "in all that we've been through together" S5E9.png Stephen Magnet tapping Matilda's nose S5E9.png Matilda wiping her tears away S5E9.png Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Matilda "all the stress I've put myself through" S5E9.png Lotus Blossom combing Matilda's mane S5E9.png Matilda with a new mane style S5E9.png Matilda "the wedding isn't the important thing" S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom hear Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing heartily S5E9.png Stephen Magnet "I have got a bridge to sell you!" S5E9.png Matilda getting nervous again S5E9.png Matilda super nervous close-up S5E9.png Matilda freaking out S5E9.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor Mare teasing Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Cranky Doodle grumbling nervously S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda at the altar S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Cranky looking at Matilda lovingly S5E9.png Matilda looking at Cranky lovingly S5E9.png Mayor Mare addressing Matilda S5E9.png Matilda getting teary "I do!" S5E9.png Mayor Mare "I now pronounce you jack and jenny!" S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle Donkey kiss S5E9.png Matilda and Cranky Doodle kissing S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Cranky Doodle and Matilda happy S5E9.png Princesa Spike Spike helping Matilda S5E10.png Spike solves Matilda's problem S5E10.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens